


1004

by heterochromer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Chan Minho and Woojin are in same age, Knowjin, M/M, banginho, friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: Minho was beautiful.No, he is. Always, never changed.





	1004

**Author's Note:**

> The plot is so rushed, I've warned you.

Minho was beautiful.

No, he is. Always, never changed.

Chan remembers clearly the first time he and Minho holding hand together. It was platonic, they are friends since ten and when they were fourteen, they started to try dating each other out of curiousity. The relationship was more like they trying to be romantic but it get so worse. They just laughed at that time and srugged it off.

“We don’t work together,” said Minho when they were trying to kiss but failed. The boy laughed, showed off his pearly white teeth that Chan admitted looks cute. “But I enjoy your company and holding your hand. Let’s be like this forever.”

Chan smiled. That was something that he want to hear. “Yeah, I agree.” Then Chan added, “without kissing.”

Minho laughed again and nodded. “Okay, without kissing.”

But when they turned eighteen, everything started to messed up.

Minho grown up to a prettiest boy that Chan ever met. His skin became much softer, his body became much slimer, his face became much cuter—and Chan has no idea if he want to still not kissing his best friend anymore. Minho’s lips looked so tempting suddenly and Chan felt the urgent to peck it.

And it was not only Chan. Almost half of students in their high school feel the same.

Lee Minho suddenly was being a number one bet. Get him as your boyfriend or what, and you will get popularity as soon as possible because you got the best laid in the school.

Chan knowed it, and also Minho.

“I’m scared,” mumbled Minho to Chan after school. They were walking together because their homes are close to school. “Kim Woojin just told me he likes me at break time. He even prepared a bucket of flower and I’m terrified.”

“So, you accept it?” asked Chan, trying so hard to hold the anger. He didn’t like the idea of Minho dating other person. After all this time, there is always they two for each other.

“Not really. I don’t know if this one is real or just a bet like another, but my classmates say Kim Woojin is a good guy,” answered Minho, bitting his bottom lip. Cute. “So I told him to wait. I want to discuss it with you.”

Is it wrong to fall in love with your best friend?

Minho was not his only friend, but he was the best one.

Chan suddenly felt naive. The day that he needs to let go Minho has come. He and Minho couldn’t sticking around each other forever, they need someone else. Or in this case, Minho needs someone other than Chan—his always best friend.

“Accept it.” Chan said with a smile, fake smile. He really wanted to hug Minho, but he couldn’t. The pretty boy in front of him will gonna be someone’s else tomorrow.

“Really?”

“Woojin is a good guy, we have P.E class together and he is cool,” told Chan. Yeah, Woojin’s good, he is attractive and playful, yet there is no rumour about him. “What a lucky person you are, gets Woojin attention.”

Minho blushed and Chan knew, he was fucked up.

* * *

 

At twenty three, Chan received a guest.

Minho smiled up when Chan opened his flat door. The same smile that makes Chan’s stomach twisted, dropped, and everything else. The same smile that makes Chan’s so whipped but can’t speak it.

“It almost a year that I haven’t see Chan!” screamed Minho, jump to hug Chan so hard that almost made Chan fall. “How was last term for you?”

“Pain in the ass,” answered Chan with giggle. “Why don’t you call me before you came? I’m not prepared.”

“Suprise!” Minho sitted on Chan’s couch. It was not his first time visiting Chan’s flat. After they seperated four years ago because Minho’s university is on other province, he constantly comes to Chan and spent his day with Chan. “Please think the reason why I suprised you.”

Chan thinked hard. “You graduated?”

Minho jumped on his couch excitedly. “Not really, but yes! I finished my study and my graduation is two weeks to go!” This boy even looks cuter when he got older, Chan could never think why.

“Congratulations!” Chan patted his best friend (Chan’s still bitter, he couldn’t get over his feelings for Minho. Never.) “So, is there any other good news?”

It tooks a while for Minho to answer.

Chan watched Minho’s colour face changes slowly to red. He was embarrased because something Chan did not know. A good view to see, but Chan got feeling this will turned out bad—at least for him.

“You know I never had big problem with Woojin since the first time he confessed to me, right?”

Chan just nodded. Minho exhaled slowly.

“He proposed me.”

The time stopped.

“... he proposed m-me a week ago and he said our wedding is gonna be held next month.”

Suddenly the air felt so thin for Chan to grasp. “R-Really?”

Minho bitted his bottom lip and nodded. His face was really red. Red looked pretty on him. “Yeah.”

Chan didn’t know what to say. He felt numb.

Even after Minho said he needs to go because Woojin is waiting for him on basement, Chan still felt numb. He walked Minho to the basement and could see the black nice car was there for Minho. Woojin looked nicer than Chan ever remember.

Chan felt ugly suddenly.

“I want you to come to my wedding,” whispered Minho with soft smile on his face.

Chan froze.

“Woojin wants you to give some pep-talk about me in our wedding. It’s a bad idea, you know?” Minho blushed deep red. “It’s more like, you spoiled my dark past.”

Chan still froze, trying to process all information that flooded his brain.

_Minho, wedding, Woojin._

_It's not him that gonna marry Minho._

_But Woojin._

“Chan- _ah_?” Minho waved his hand in front of Chan’s face. “Are you okay?”

Didn’t want to make Minho worried, Chan smiled a bit. “I’m okay,” answered him before he pinched his _best friend_ ’s cheek one more time. That was the last time Chan could give affection to the boy that always there in his heart—before he being someone else’s. “I think you’re going to be a great partner for W-Woojin.”

Minho laughed. “You want to talk with Woojin before we leave?”

Chan shake his head. “No need. Just tell him, I’ll be going to your wedding,” said Chan, earned a sweet smile for Minho. That smile which always makes Chan’s heart flutters now makes his heart hurts. “Be careful for both of you.”

“Of course!” Minho hugged Chan again. “I’m happy to meet you, Chan.”

“Me too,” whispered Chan. “I love you.”

Minho giggled. After that, he ran to Woojin’s car and get inside it. They went back, leaving Chan that still couldn’t accept the reality.

He lost the boy that give him spirit to life all this time.

His life becoming meaningless.

That night, Chan cried so hard in his room while trying to remove all Minho’s traces in his life.

Minho is beautiful. He always beautiful.

The beautiful one that he never had.

_Little did he know, Minho’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Chan’s whisper._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammatical error (if there is any) because English will never be my mother-tongue, hehe.
> 
> Anyway, I have no idea at what age South Korea's children start their school / finish their school and get into college. So, I just made it same with my country. I apologize if you get confused. Thanks for reading this fic ^^


End file.
